Dark Magic
by xbakazarux
Summary: So this isn't your average HPCCS crossover alright? Instead of CCS coming to Hogwarts, let's see what'll happen when HP comes to Japan! Just read about HP and CCS joining together to overcome the Dark Magic around them.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! So instead of the common HP/CCS crossover where Sakura and co. go to Hogwarts, Harry and co. are going to come to Japan. Let's see how this will work out since this is my first fanfic. =P Ok, read on!  
  


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't own squat. All things that are related to The Harry Potter Series is owned by J.K. Rowling and all things of Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. The End. But, the plot of Dark Magic is mine.  
  
Also, I thank kawaiisakura3 very, very, very much for editing my chapters for all of the errors and such and I suggest that you should go and read some of her fics too. Arigato!  
  


Dark Magic

By xbakazarux

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Plane headed towards Japan)  
  
"Hermione, remind me again why we're on this stupid plane? It can't take this long to get to Japan!" complained a boy named Ronald Weasley, otherwise known as Ron. He was found fidgeting around in his plane seat like a dog with fleas. He looked out the window, nothing but clouds, and a few patches of mountains and deserts, he suspected that they might be over Israel. Ron remembered that his dad mentioned Israel having an infestation of Pogrebins[1] a while ago. They had to bring thousands of entertainers to cheer up the people.  
  
Harry Potter, otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived, was on the other side of Ron getting ready to ignore the heated fight between the two lovebirds...  
  
"Ron, you dolt! I've told you 5 times already! I'm getting really tired of repeating it when you aren't even going to bother remembering it." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Then say it again why don't you! It's all bloody mad!" Ron retorted.  
  
Hermione was starting to steam. "Alright then you lump of dirt. Listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat it again" There Hermione paused to glare a bit at Ron. She continued, "Dumbledore said that he was sensing Dark Magic happening in Japan. Since Japan is known in the wizarding world for having the most peaceful people he sent us to come investigate. Japan is also known for it's high intelligence so if Dark Magic is happening, it could mean the destruction of the entire magical community. Remember that Asia has a much higher form of magical beings then in Europe and the rest of the world. We have witches and wizards but Asia is full of wise sorcerers and sorceresses. Even though we outnumber them, they are far more powerful then us. Compared to them, we're a bunch of laughs found in children's books. "  
  
"If they're so powerful, why did Dumbledore send us? Why doesn't he just ask the blasted Ministry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because they're the blasted Ministry! If the Ministry found out about Japan and it's Dark Magic, they'll immediately blow up! They'll start a magical conflict that could affect even the muggles! You know how stupid Fudge is! Dumbledore trusts us so we must investigate what's happening!" Hermione was about to punch Ron for being so stupid...  
  
"But-"Harry interrupted Ron," Hermione, what can we do? We just finished Hogwarts and we haven't even _asked_ the Ministry about becoming Aurors yet! How can we fight them?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I haven't thought about that part yet. But since Dumbledore sent us, we have to go investigate on Japan to see if we can find whoever's doing Dark Magic. We'll figure out what to do later."  
  
Harry sighed and went back to staring out the window while Ron was gaping at Hermione but then shook his head and went back to his own little corner. Hermione glared at both of them for a moment and then got out a large book titled, Asian Magic: Hidden Powers of Japan by Fujitaka Kinomoto. [2]  
  
(About...2 hrs later[3])  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry slowly walked out of the plane with their luggage. Then, something clicked inside Ron's seemingly small, but still there, brain.  
  
"Hermione, where exactly are we going to stay? We don't know a bloody thing about Japan!!" cried Ron.  
  
Hermione gave out an exasperated moan," Dumbledore said that we're going to pose as exchange students from England. We're going to a muggle school-"  
  
Ron gasped hard. "Muggle school?!?! Hermione, why would Dumbledore ever dream of putting us in a muggle school!!!" He was horrified...  
  
Yet again, the famous Granger Glare, Hermione perfected her glare by seeing Professor McGonagall do it nearly everyday with her students...'cept now that Fred and George have gone it seems she hasn't been using it lately...  
  
Hermione continued," We're going to attend the Japanese muggle university Tokyo Gakugei University. We're all going to share a 3 room apartment near the university and since the term hasn't started yet we're going to search the city more and try to detect some Dark Magic."  
  
"How exactly are we going to pull off to the administration that we are three innocent teenagers living together?" questioned Harry.  
  
Hermione replied, "You and Ron are going to act like your childhood friends and I'm going to be Ron's cousin since I don't really look like Harry..."  
  
"My cousin?! Hermione, my whole entire family's got red hair!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Then I'll just be Harry's childhood friend from long ago." Hermione simply stated. Then she snapped," Now shut up and help me get a taxi."  
  
After that Ron and Harry shut up through the whole car ride.  
  
(Now they're inside the apartment complex)  
  
"We're going to stay in room 137." Hermione stated as she unlocked the apartment door. They all walked in and Hermione said," Locomotor Suitcases" and all of her luggage floated behind her as she walked to her room. Ron and Harry did the same and went into their room, which they shared.  
  
As you walked into the apartment, you first came in the small living room that was already furnished courtesy of Dumbledore. The living room had a couch and coffee table as well as a TV. on a stand. On the living room wall was a giant window that out looked the rest on Tokyo. On the left was a kitchen already containing a refrigerator, stove, and such with a small counter with barstools. In front of the kitchen was the dinner table with 4 chairs. After the dinner table was the guest room incase Dumbledore stopped by for a visit or for anyone else who decided to stay a bit with them. If you walk past the living room there was the hallway that leaded to the rest of the bedrooms. On the left was the bathroom and on the right was Ron and Harry's room. Further down the hallway was Hermione's room on the left and on the right was a small closet.  
  
(lalala...Daidouji Mansion)  
  
"Tomoyo!!! Why do I need all these clothes! It's not like I need a new outfit everyday or anything!" Sakura whined. At the age of 19 Sakura Kinomoto had shoulder-length syrup brown hair with the most alluring, sparkling green eyes. With creamy looking skin and a fit body, many of the local guys fancied her, but Sakura already had her heart set on a Chinese boy who left 8[4] years go to fulfill his family duties.  
  
"Sakura, I'm making sure that when we go to college that we will look nice! Ohohoho!!" Tomoyo Daidouji joked, "Besides, you wouldn't want all of my work to go to waste would you? Nearly all of my creations are based to fit you! You wouldn't want me to feel sad now would you Sakura?" Tomoyo pouted and leaned close to Sakura. After many years of their friendship Tomoyo learned just want to do to manipulate Sakura into wearing her clothes. Tomoyo was already mischievous, clever, and sly which was a handy weapon to all people around her who just saw her fragile exterior. Tomoyo had a light, yet almost pale complexion with waist-length wavy black hair, with tints of blue and purple-ish.  
  
With Tomoyo's pout on her face, Sakura easily gave in and let Tomoyo completely stuff her suitcase eyeing a few clothing choices now and then.  
  
Suddenly Sakura broke the silence and asked, "What do you think Dumbledore- Ojiisan[5] meant when said that he wanted us to meet some of his friends? From what my Daddy said, Dumbledore-Ojiisan seems really...elderly."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I'm sure that Dumbledore-san has some younger friends too. Did he say what they're names where?"  
  
"Eto...umm...I think it was...Potter, something...I forgot the first name. And his two friends, a boy and a girl...They're from England. I hope they know Japanese..." 

[1] To learn more about Pogrebins you can look it up in Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander =)  
  
[2] Let's say...Sakura told her family about all the magic and stuff a long, long time ago. Fujitaka was so amazed about the thought of him being half of Clow Reed's recarnation that he studied deeper into archeology and solved many magical historic questions all around the world, he also wrote many books explaining all of these discoveries. The End.   
  
[3] I have no idea how long it takes to get to Japan...  
  
[4] Not so sure of my calculations...so if any of the ages and time stuff is wrong please tell me and I'll fix them.  
  
[5] In this story, Dumbledore will be Sakura's great-grandfather. He'll be...on her mother's side. So Dumbledore knows Japanese and everything. Also, somebody please tell me if I'm doing the whole Japanese suffix things correctly. Ojiisan right? Or Ojisan...? Hmmm...  
  


OK! So, how's you like it? =) Please review for the sake of my well being... Feel free to critisize (constructively) so that I get learn from my mistakes. Yada yada yada, ok, so please review! Onegai! I'll try to get the next chapter up when my brain learns to think faster...Hmm......


	2. Shinseina No Wa Toshi Totta

Hi! I'm back with this new chapter and I'm trying really hard to make the chapters longer for you guys to read. But alas, I can't make them godly long like my idols do... Also, sorry for the long wait, I would'a posted the chapter up sooner but my editor wouldn't respond so it took me a while to finally convince myself that it was almost perfect. (Well...to my anyways) So if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors, they are entirely all my fault. =P  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and Card Captor Sakura to CLAMP. Because I am untalented! Oh yeah!  
  


Dark Magic

By xbakazarux

Chapter 2: Shinseina No Wa Toshi Totta

In the new morning Harry woke up early due to his previous experiences with the Dursleys. He groggily woke up and went to take a shower. Hermione was still sleeping and was bound to wake up soon to do some more research on Japan. Ron on the other hand was...well he was snoring loudly for all the world to hear. By the time Ron got out of bed Hermione already finished taking a shower and Harry was almost done making breakfast for everybody.  
  
"Merlin, Harry," Ron spoke while rubbing his eyes, "What'cha doing waking up so early? It's vacation! You're like Mum, making breakfast for everybody at God knows what time it is...just so that we'd all get out of bed faster to degnome the gardens afterwards..."  
  
Harry glared darkly at Ron for a moment about being compared to Mrs. Weasley, not that it's a horrible thing or anything.   
  
"I can't help it. The Dursley's forced me to make breakfast for them everyday when I was at their torture house." Harry stated. He then finished cooking and placed all of the eggs and bacon onto the table, careful not to break the yolks. As soon as the food was on the table Ron instantly woke up at the first glimpse of breakfast. He quickly sat down and almost vacuumed in his breakfast. Hermione was a bit disgusted and turned away while Harry just stared.  
  
"Honestly Ron! Eat any faster and you wouldn't be breathing!" Hermione scolded. "But I'm hungry Hermione!" Ron whined as he stopped for a bit of breathing, then he went back to his food. Hermione sighed. After seven years of knowing Harry and Ron, as well as all the other guys in Gryffindor, she still was astounded at the male population's eating pace. It was like...the food disappeared inside their empty stomach pits of doom...  
  
"Anyways," Hermione started as she ignored Ron, "Dumbledore said that we could get to know Japan better and learn more about the people before school starts. Also, since both of you don't know much Japanese you're going to study at the same time." Harry and Ron nodded, half listening and half focusing on their breakfast. "So," Hermione continued ignoring their lack of concentration, "I've already planned out what to do today. I read about an end-of-the-summer festival on the other side of town and I was hoping to start investigating there. We could also mingle with the different people nearby." The boys just nodded again.  
  
After everybody ate Hermione, Harry, and Ron quickly got ready and left for the festival. It was near the edge of Tokyo in the more peaceful area [1].  
  
(Outside...on the sidewalk...next to the street...somewhere)  
  
"Hey Hermione, how exactly are we going to pay for the tickets? I mean...I don't know a thing about muggles money, especially Japanese muggles money. And how are we going to change our money to Japanese money?" Ron asked while jingling his wizard gold in his pocket. They were walking down the street next to all of the big business buildings with hundreds of Japanese people busily walking around them.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said that there was only one wizarding town in Tokyo. He also said that it was a lot smaller compared to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade since there aren't a lot of wizards and witches in Japan. Mostly sorcerers and sorceresses but they are always alone to themselves. They don't like to group up together much." Hermione said shrugging. "Anyways, he told me that the town was called 'Shineina No Wa Toshi Totta', Scared Cited of The Old [2]. It seems like an extremely long time ago there where a bit more wizards and witches here in Japan and they had a nice community there together." Hermione paused and looked at Harry and Ron, who were trying hard to look interested, but failing rather steeply. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "ANY-ways, the entrance is at the oldest library in Japan, it's somewhere near the center of Tokyo so I guess we'll have to stop by there first..."  
  
They quickly walked towards the library with Hermione's muggle map and they went inside. It was well preserved and had the strong smell of old books and papers, which was most likely Hermione's most favorite smell. She quickly led them through the library looking at all of the books around her. In the end they stopped at the most deserted part of the library in a corner where all of the dust seemed to favor. She soon ran her eyes over all of the books on the nearby shelf and plucked out the one she wanted. Ron looked bewildered.  
  
"Since when could you read Japanese, Hermione?"  
  
"Since I got bored after I finished my homework faster then you and Harry at Hogwarts." Hermione said pointedly. "I wanted to learn another language before I left Hogwarts so I did. Now hurry up and do as I say."  
  
She opened up the book to the first page where it looked like it had the title and the author's name, as well as a small illustration. It was a picture of a wizard's hat with stars on it, overlapping a strange circular sign of a moon and sun with Chinese symbols. "To get to Shinseina No Wa Toshi Totta, you just need to put your palm of your right hand over the picture and say the name of the city." Hermione did that and got sucked into the pages of the book. Harry and Ron looked in amazement and followed Hermione into the book. But of course, with bad pronunciation skills...it took them a while to finally get accepted.  
  
"Shin-sane-a No Waa Toshie Tot-ta!"  
  
"Shins-I-na No Wa Too-shi Toe-ta!"  
  
"Arg!!! How come it won't work!?!"  
  
"Do it again Ron, Hermione's probably waiting for us."  
  
"How'd she say it?!"  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"UAAHHH!!!! SHIN-SAY-I-NA NO WA TOE-SHI TOE-TA!!!!"  
  
"Let me try, Shinseina no Wa Toshi Totta!" And Harry got sucked into the book.  
  
"Harry! What took you so long? Where's Ron?"  
  
"Huh? Oh he's just being stupid...you should have told us how to say the name of the city...you know that we don't know any Japanese...There's Ron!"  
  
Ron materialized in front of them looking really grumpy..."Stupid book, wouldn't let me in until I finally said the closest pronunciation..."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
"Humph."  
  
They all turned around and looked at the city. It was an extremely small town, formed all together in a valley. Small shops where sitting next to each other or stacked on top of each other with big signs of Japanese writing. In the middle of the city was a big temple that smelled of incense. The city wasn't as crowded or busy as Diagon Alley but due to the low population the city turned into one of the tight communities where everybody is nice to each other and knows everybody inside and out. There were some children running around in the streets playing tag in what looked to be a cross between Japanese kimonos and wizard robes. It was a kimono jacket part wrapped around them but just one layer instead of all of the thick layers like you see on the adults. It was just at knee level so that the kids could still run around and had a wizard rope around the waist. There was another layer of cloth hanging from the kid's waists and it looked like you could pull it up and it would make a hood like a cloak [3]. All of the kids already had their wands and they were tucked inside their belt securely as they ran around trying not to get 'it'. Some of the elderly folk were outside sweeping the patio or reading on a rocking chair and you could see most of the adults inside the shops bargaining. Overall, this city was a lot more comforting and homely compared to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Hermione quickly walked towards a woman and asked in clear Japanese where the local bank was. The boys listened in amazement on how precise Hermione's Japanese was, to what they had tried before. The woman kindly smiled at Hermione and the boys and answered pointing to a good-sized stone building at the end of the street. Hermione bowed in thanks and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow.  
  
The bank was rectangular and had three stories. There were many windows of different shapes and sizes looking into rooms of various styles and people at desks. It was more uniform then compared to Gringotts's construction.  
  
This time Harry and Ron lead they way as they opened up the door for Hermione to walk in, 'ladies first'. Inside they met a scene familiar to Gringotts, except instead of goblins sitting in high desks, the desks were full of stout rounded creatures. [4] They were all wrinkly with big beady eyes and had small pointy noses over a long pointed beard. Most of them were considerably balding and wore old kimonos. They were only about the size of 3 feet and looked old enough to know more than just how to torture and strangle you without any effort [5].  
  
"You know what these creatures are, Hermione?" Ron asked looking at one of them with curiosity.  
  
"I read about them before, I think they're called Ibomprotives. And they're really dangerous from what I've read. They're like distant cousins of goblins, and old ancestors of house elves." said Hermione. She's gotten over S.P.E.W. after talking with Dobby and Winky a lot but still tell the house-elves that they don't have to work so hard all the time.  
  
Harry looked around the room quickly and walked over to what seemed to be one of the guides.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir." Harry politely asked. The Ibomprotive turned around and stared blankly at Harry.  
  
"What do you want? You look foreign. The transformer is in the corner, you dolt. Look first next time you ask." He said quickly and turned away back into his own work.  
  
Harry bent his eyebrows together and was thinking of a hex to use...  
  
"Come on Harry, I see it! It's right next to the door. Blimey, wonder how we didn't see it, it's huge!" Ron said and jogged over towards the machine. Hermione soon followed Ron and then Harry after he finished glaring at the back of the Ibomprotive.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ron held his chin up in concentration, "I think we just dump coins in this basket thing and then...press the country of the money we want..." he said pointing to the lit-up globe with a small pointer attached to it. He tested this out and tossed his one galleon, 11 sickles, and six knuts into the basket. He held the pointer and stabbed at the blue picture of Japan on the globe and out came 874.92 yen. Harry and Hermione followed suit and they took a few minutes to examine their new money.  
  
"Lookit Harry! These tiny things are their money!!!" Ron yelled excitedly, "Wait until Dad sees this..." Hermione rolled her eyes and picket up a small pamphlet that was nearby that showed you how the Japanese currency worked. Just as they were all putting their new money into their pouches, they saw the door open and a strange man walked in.  
  
He was around the same height they were, maybe between what Harry and Ron where now, and looked like he was exactly the same age as them. He had dark black hair with a shine of blue in it, and round circular glasses on his face. He was a bit pale, but still natural looking, besides the fact that he had a scary grin. His robes were made of what looked like very expensive midnight blue material and were decorated very elegantly. As soon as he walked in about five Ibomprotives popped in front of him bowing asking if he needed their services for anything. He politely shook his head and the Ibomprotives bowed again and disappeared. What happened next was what threw Harry, Ron, and Hermione off. The strange man turned his head and smiled at them and started walking towards them.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. We've been looking for you." The man said slyly as he approached them.  
  
Ron interrupted before Harry could answer the man. "What do you mean 'we'? You're the only one here!"  
  
"What? Oh! It seems like my companion walked a bit slower then me..." As if magic, there was a small 'click' from the door and another man walked in, a man that Ron, Hermione, and Harry would have least expected to see.  
  
"Ah! There you are! I was wondering where you ran off too. Good Afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. And a 'Good Afternoon' to you too, Ms. Granger. I've been looking for you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing in Japan?!"  
  
"Looking for you, of course." He said with his eyes twinkling," I just wanted to check on you to see if everything was going smoothly. Since I missed you at your apartment I thought that you might want to change your money to yen. The only place left to look was here. Luckily, I bumped into my old friend on the way! Meet Eriol Hiiragizawa!"  
  
One thing was going through their three minds, "Eriol What? 'Old friend'? Who in Atlas is he?!"  
  
  
  
[1] Ok, so I'm not pro at the geography and cultures of Japan, but go with the flow K? Plus, I'm bad at searching on the internet for this kind'a stuff because of all of the tourist websites, so if you think you can help with ANYTHING related to Japan, please do.  
  
[2] I asked somebody on the internet about the translation. So I'm not completely sure if that's the correct interpretation of 'Sacred City of The Old'. I went to my dictionary and I got 'shinsei na shi no toshiyori' but I'm not sure. All of the other translators on google don't work for me because my compy doesn't show the Japanese kanji and I can't find one that will go to romaji. So once again, if you can, help in anyways possible, because I am el stupido. You might as well know now, I don't know any other language besides English. Be Dan khong biet tieng Nhat. ( Anybody who knows what that means, I praise you a thousand times.   
  
[3] Hmm...imagine it as best as you can. =P  
  
[4] So...I guess these creatures are like a larger form of Myoga The Flea from Inu-Yasha. But a bit tweaked.   
  
[5] Nice thought isn't it, eh?  
  


OK!! I would now like you thank my WONDERFUL FOUR reviewers because you just made my day happy reading 'em. FOUR!! I never would have thought that I would get FOUR reviews, this shows how happy I can be with your reviews, so please do so now with this chapter if you haven't the last. It was like...'People really DO like what I wrote!!!" Kekeke, anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you made me happy. So, I would like to thank the following:  
  
violet angel007- Why thank you! If I asked one of my friends they would just say my brain is strange...=) Thank you for being first to review!  
  
Wallpaper- Arigato for the complement. You have a nice screen name, I promise to read your fics to when I get the chance.  
  
pirate-gurl115- Kekeke, You're very nice!  
  
#1FAN- --; You my friend, are strange. Sinh Loi Chi Sa. (bows) Thanks anyways for the cool review. Yeah yeah, I already told you, I write slow, and of course, you should know by now that I am crazy lazy. =P Ok, have a nice summer too, talk to you later.


End file.
